


Found three, lost one

by GunpowderandRainbows



Series: Darcy Land [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderandRainbows/pseuds/GunpowderandRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and her platonic soul mate Darcy are about to be living amongst hero's at the Avengers tower. Thor disappeared a few days ago, but that's a usual for them. When Tony hosts a party for his platonic soul mate Rhodey, that's when things take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So thats what their really like...

"I take it your boss likes my setup?" Tony smirked.  
"She'll defiantly be fangirling for a few days. Thanks for bringing us here anyways tin man."  
Tony adjusted his posture, and smoothed the features on his face. "Jane's a genius, and frankly if I said no Thor would be..." he chuckled, "let's just say he'd be more than happy to test out his hammer on my new suits."

 

Darcy new all too well what Thor and his toy could do. ESPECIALLY when he's drunk. Turns out vodka is his weakness besides his Asgardian mead. Thor was somewhere with Captain Crunch, which was disappointing because she was definitely looking forward to some super sexy soldier eye candy. But they should be back by Friday (at least from what Tony says). Jane and Bruce were formally introduced, and _uh-oh_ , Jane's found her third soul mate.

 

**_"So you're goldilock's science girlfriend?"_ **

****

**_"So you're the green giant of science?"_ **

Neither said a word. Just plain, awkward silence. So Darcy broke the silence. "Heeyyy Bruce nice to meet you, I'm Darcy and this is Jane." Jane's face was slightly flushed, while Tony was trying his best to not laugh at the already awkward situation.  
"They'll get to know each other quite well! Darcy get your ass over here, your going to meet the rest of the team!" Before Darcy shuffled out of the lab, she gave Jane's ass a good slap. Bruce was now the one with pink cheeks. "Oh this is gonna be _good_." Darcy snickered.

 

~~~

Darcy met Clint in New Mexico, he was one of the shield agents who stole Jane's lab equipment.  
"Bird brains! Long time no see." Darcy was more than happy to hug Clint. She had accidentally found his tickle spot when he gave them an apologetic hug back in New Mexico.  
"Hey Tony, Nat just went into our room. If you went through with the plan it's time you make a break for it." Darcy was confused "wait what? I just got here and I'm lost."  
Tony laughed, "We have prank wars. We're in the middle of one right no-"

 

 **"ANTONY MOTHER FUCKING STARK YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN THROUGHLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!"**  
Natasha ran down the hall, covered in a blue goo. She tackled Tony, pulled put her tazer, and let a few hundred volts loose into Tony 's body.  
"Empty book prank?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Oooh that one is a classic."

 

Darcy laughed as she pulled Natasha off of Tony, and high fived Clint. "That was amazing! I'm Darcy, the official science wrangler; along with Jane's platonic soulmate and Thor's little sister."  
Nat took in a breath, laughed, and shook Darcy's hand. "I'm Natasha, bird brain's soul mate, and super hero baby sitter. I like your attitude, you'll fit in perfectly here."

 

~~~Friday Night~~~

 

Tony told Darcy to wear her nicest dress, but to be aware of all her "boobage" around the guests. Tonight was Rhodey's birthday, and as any billionaire would do; Tony 's throwing him a party. Darcy checked the mirror again, her hair was slightly curled, her makeup was nicely done, and her tight blue dress was gripping at her curves.

 

"You trying time score a date tonight Darce?" Tony whistled when Darcy and Jane stepped out of the escort car Pepper set up for them. Jane was looking good as well, Thor (if he even shows up) will be drooling like a dog. "And you assumed I needed an expensive party to woo a man?"  
Tony held out his arm, offering to escort the lovely ladies inside, "well your doing a good job woo-ing me Lewis."

 

Darcy and Tony were locked in conversation about what their next move on the prank wars, when Jane ripped herself from Tony. Thor was dressed nicely (surprisingly they found a tux that would fit his giant frame), and he was more than happy to have a little public affection with Jane.  
"Hey big bro, where have you been? Wait don't tell me.... It's a secret." Sarcasm thick in Darcy's voice.  
Thor laughed, and hug Darcy a little too tightly.  
"Little sister I'll tell you later, for now we celebrate the birth of sir Rhodey!" Tony escorted Jane out to dance (with Thor's blessing) and Darcy began to sip on her first glass of champagne. "Okay so it's later, now will you tell me?" Darcy gave Thor big puppy eyes, and pouted her lip. "Okay Darcy, but you cannot tell Jane."

 

Darcy smiled, and grabbed her second glass and saluted Thor "scouts honor."

 

"Well, I returned briefly to asgard to speak with my father. I... I asked for his blessing."

 

"Blessing for what?"

 

"To have lady Jane's hand in marriage." Darcy nearly spit out her drink. _"Marraige?!"_ Thor shushed her, and explained his plans for Jane. Darcy was squealing at the thought of their wedding. But deep down Darcy knew that Jane would be taken from her. In a way, they wouldn't be as close as before, but she loved Jane. And so did Thor.

 

"So your high and mighty dad is okay with letting you marry a mortal?" Thor smiled, "my father was willing, heimdal gave the final push. Heimdal was very helpful, he even revealed a location for one of Mr.Rogers friends." Her eyebrow raised, "wait, so you brought Captain America to Asgard, and not me?"  
"Steve was in need, he was searching for a man he held dear. Heimdal saw no ill intent, and gave clear instructions on how to find the one he calls Bucky." Darcy downed her 5th glass, "Where is that super soldier eye candy anyway?" "Why do you use that term so often sister?" Thor questioned.  
"Because those words are accompanied by several others on my ribs. So I'm just throwing them around to see if I'll find my soul mate.

 

_**"So where is that sexy super soldier eye candy?"** _

 

There was a quick tap on Darcy's shoulder. _**"You're quite the eye candy yourself ma'am."**_


	2. Eye candy indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy are a little speechless, having found each other. Darcy is practically head over heels after their first encounter, and Steve is more than happy to have a new love in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll just be fluff and filler

~The next morning ~

 

There was a knock on Darcy's door. It wasn't an urgent _omg I'm about to die_ knock, but it seemed like whoever knocked was hesitant to even be there.

 

"Coming!" Darcy said as she waddled her way out of the kitchen. Darcy opened the door, expecting Jane to come and check on her; instead super sexy soldier Steve was starting there awkwardly. "Morning ma- Darcy, I wanted to see if you we're okay after last night. Can I come in?"

 

 _'Only if you take off your clothes'_ Darcy thought.

 

Steve felt incredibly awkward in Darcy's apartment. It was neat and clean, but being so close to Darcy again was causing him to be a bit jittery. "I see you take hangovers well?" He asked, trying his best to keep his cool. She grinned "well champagne isn't that bad. I just had a bottle of it, I have only a slight head ache. But that's just the usual. I don't remember much of last night though."

 

Steve let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Nothing bad happened, something amazing happened actually. Darcy was sitting on the end of her loveseat, so Steve sat on the other side and turned to her. Explaining the party caused Darcy to laughing pretty hard, especially when he told her about how she mimicked Thor until he eventually left to dance with Jane. Steve stopped midway through his sentence, and he and Darcy locked eye contact. Both their blue eyes shining beautifully, until the moment was broken by Steve clearing his throat.

 

"After we took your 12 th glass out of your hands, I um took you home. You passed out on your bed and I went back to my aparntment. No funny business I promise." Darcy could tell Steve is a sweet guy, but she wanted to check if he was her soul mate. Who wouldn't? Especially if your soulmate is a super hero.

 

"Well that can happen later" Darcy winked and Steve's face was slightly pink, "if what I remember correctly, you said my words last night."

 

Steve nodded quietly, "C-can I see my words? If that's okay with you if course." Darcy smirked "only known me for a day and you already want me to take my shirt off, my my captain." Steve's face was instantly a shade darker, as he tried to mutter an apology. Darcy calmed him down while doing her best not to start rolling on the floor from laughing. She took a deep breath "okay I'll show you, can I see yours first?"

 

Steve was dressed in a t-shirt, a leather jacket and some jeans, while Darcy was in some tight jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Steve did his best to be a gentleman while they were talking, but his eyes flickered down to her breasts, which were quite nice. But that was for later, he slowly removed his jacket, revealing what Tony called his 'plus one biceps' whatever that meant. His 3rd soulmark is underneath his left collar bone, mirroring his 1st Mark. His 2nd mark runs across his left shoulder.

 

 _'Oh my God my prayers have been answered'_ is all Darcy can think as she watches Steve pull off his shirt, and points to his collarbone. Darcy runs her finger over her words instinctively.

 

 _ **'So where is that sexy super soldier eye candy'** _ was written in her wobbly print.

 

Darcy laughed hysterically, "oh my gosh that must've been horrible to carry that around at school! I know mine gave me some shit but oh my god haha!"  
Steve pulled on his shirt, "Okay let's see it then."

 

Darcy was more than happy to pull up her t-shirt. Steve's words mirrored her other soulmark on her left ribs. Jane's words were wrapped around her left calf, which she was fine with people seeing. Steve scooted closer to read his words, recognizing his neat cursive.

 

_**'You're quite the eye candy yourself ma'am'** _

 

Darcy shivered when Steve put his hand on her ribs. He was a frickin human heater! Steve opened his mouth, but words never came out. So Darcy spoke for him. "Look Steve.." she pulled her shirt down, "I know your an old fashioned guy. So how about we go get coffe later and do this the right way? Like you woo me and everything?" He smiled, oh did she like his smile, "Sounds great."


	3. Rocking my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has rocked Darcy's world (in more ways than one). But after a mission gone sour, Steve is gonna hold Darcy a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all from Steve's point of view. Next chapter will be from Darcy's

The first time Doom attacked our building, no one was prepared. The team (except for Bruce who was back at the tower) and I were off on the usual mission; trying to calm down a suicide bomber in Central Park.

 

Using my authoritative voice, I inched closer to the troubled man. He pulled his trench coat tighter "get away I'll blow you all to bits! I swear to God I will!"  
Tony motioned Thor to come closer to him. Meanwhile Nat slowly worked her way to Clint. She doesn't do too well around bombs. The man spun around to look at me again. And he opened his jacket to reveal a timer counting down from less than a minute. "You don't even know what's coming for y-"  
Thor flung his hammer into the bombers knees, causing him to hit the ground hard. Almost instantly Natasha rushed to rip the timer off. But it was too late. A large boom went off in the distance.

 

_Oh god._

My phone started going off; it's Pepper! "Steve! Half the building is going down! Help us please!" She was half crying and half screaming. My chest tightens, "The tower is going down!" I tell the team. "Natasha and Clint hold on to Tony! Thor! Let's go NOW!"

 

I free myself from Thor but land relatively hard. I scream her name. Rubble surrounds all of us. Its devastating, having your own home blown in half. I look over at Tony; He has tears running down his face. My chest tightens again, I can't stand seeing Tony cry. He sniffles, "Cap, what if-"  
His voice cracked, and I did my best to hug the suit. Our moment was cut short by female screams.

 

"Tony! Tony can you hear me!!" Pepper's screams came from under the rubble. Instanly Tony and I bolted to the rubble on our left, following Pepper's cries for help. In that moment I knew that I needed to find Pepper. For Tony.  
As we pulled up concrete block after concrete block, we realized that most of the rubble was covered in a transparent goo. The goo was incredibly acidic, and was burning right through my gloves. The ignored the sting, pulling Pepper out from the rubble was more important. Right then and there, that's when reality set in.

 

Reality is a bitch.

 

Pepper was shaking violently, she seems on the verge of a seizure. She's covered in the goo, and her skin is burning up and becoming more painful by the second. Tony held her tight, and stroked her hair. Blood was coming from the crown of her head. "Where is everyone else? Did they make it out sweetheart?". Tony is sobbing uncontrollably and Pepper swallowed hard.

 

"T-they got-t out. D-darrcy wentt d-own for J-jane."

 

  
My heart stopped.

 

  
"Thor fly us downstairs. Clintasha help look for any remaining workers. Tony, get Pepper to the hospital."  
Natasha crouched down towards Tony "Did he really just call us Clintasha?" Tony half laughed and half sobbed.

 

After five minutes of throwing concrete, I stopped and hushed Thor. Loud grunts were coming from farther down in the pile of building. "C'mon they're under here!" Thor pulled a humongous piece of rubble when our favorite green giant pushed hos way out and gave us a sympathetic look.

 

"Stevie! Oh my God!" Darcy jumped up from where she was huddling with Bruce and Jane. Darcy was smashing her lips with mine instantly. And I gladly returned the kiss passionately. I was not going to lose her.

 

"Stevie I love you so much I thought I was gonna die without you oh my God!" She said them. She's never admitted to loving me. I hug her tightly and kiss her again. "I love you Darcy. I'll never let anything happen to you."  
Hulk delicately pulled Jane's body out from the rubble. Jane's out cold with... with a goo-covered rod going through her core. Oh no.

 

~~That night at the hospital~~

 

Pepper's hospital room was two rooms down from Jane's. I asked Clint and Natasha to deal with the press that gathered outside the building. They enjoyed the spotlight a little too much, but the both of them knew the outcome of today was not good. They respected everyone's space.  
Tony wasn't the only one in Pepper's hospital room. Two doctors and a nurse we're there trying to hold her body down to stop the convulsions.

 

Tony was squeezing her hand and sobbing "please don't do this. I love you so damn much. Please don't leave me like this. Please!" I rushed in to the room. Her heart rate was speeding up, but the heart monitor wasn't showing anything good. I pulled Tony from the side of her table. I scooped him up and ignored his insults and kicking and screaming. Deep down I knew, I was taking Tony away from Pepper as she died. The room was quiet, only filled with the sound of the heart monitor.

 

"Fuck! Pepper no! God damnit Steve let me go!" I let go as he rushed to her side.  
A few tears find their way down my cheeks. "Everyone out now!" I barked at the staff. Tony is sobbing and choking on the air he can't seems to get in.

 

"Tony.. I'm sorry. There was nothin-"  
"Jesus Steve let me fucking grieve! Is that so hard for you to do!" He is jabbing at my chest now. "Okay. I'll go. But don't think for a second I'm going to really leave. You know where to find me if you need me." I kissed his cheek. I don't know why I did, but it felt right.

 

In the hall way I see a nurse run out Jane's room with bloody hands. I run into the room to see Thor sobbing into Bruce's shoulder. Darcy has a death grip on Jane's hand, make up running down her face. Jane is bleeding everywhere and the doctors can't stop it. "Jane please c'mon! Please please I'm begging you! Don't leave me now. I can't do anything on my own and I'll end up burning up the lab an-" Jane hushed her, and painfully looked towards Thor and Bruce. I stood behind Darcy and rubbed her back.

 

"I love all of you. I'm dying yeah, but I want you all to know how much I love you guys. Even if I didn't get to spend much time with you two. Thor, I want you to talk to Sif. I'm obviously not going to be here to marry you, plus she's got a nice ass." Thor chuckled, and wiped away his tears. "Bruce, your incredibly smart. You can do so much in the world. Just keep in your zone and change the world." Bruce smiled, and wiped away his tears. Jane turned back to Darcy and coughed. A little blood came out and the heart monitor increased it's beeping.

 

"Darcy, I've loved and cared for you ever since we met in your hometown. You better continue your legacy of tazing. I love you all."  
The heart monitor went crazy and Jane looked even more out of it than before. The doctors panicked, and tried to stop her continuous bleeding. Thor and Darcy embraced, and I even began to cry.

 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse told me. I needed a walk anyway. So I walked down the hall and looked at the rooms I was passing. Just people gathered around a table, a few dark rooms; the second to last room made me do a double take.

 

There was a man with bandages on his head, like he was shot and survived. Another man, who was standing next to the bed. Suddenly he had his hands tighten against the patients throat. Before I could stop him, it was obvious the other man was dead. The stranger made his way out the door and I tried my best not look suspicious. The man looked at me briefly and kept walking.

 

_I swear I've seen those blue eyes before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried typing this ;-;  
> Incase I made it a little confusing:  
> *Pepper died from the acid/goo making it's way into her body along with major brain trauma.  
> *Jane died from the steel rod puncturing her stomach, and a large amount of blood loss.


	4. That looks like it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's point of view from the last chapter.

"C'mon can't you just miss one mission? Stay back and cuddle with me?" I pouted my lip, and pulled him closer. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. God he knows I looove his kisses. "Hey don't worry, I'll be back within the hour probably. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." I squeeze his ass, making him blush like crazy.

 

"How could I? You're taking all the stupid with you" I kissed his cheek, still flushed, and started heading down to the lab. As I enter the elevator, I look back to see Steve frozen where I left him. The doors shut and Tony 's awful elevator music is blasting. I pressed the button for the lab; not the usual lab but Tony and Bruce's private lab. a.k.a. the basement. The elevator stopped at the 17th floor to pick up Pepper. Being this close to Pepper is a little scary. She's super intimidating, buts she's friendly most of the time. _Most of the time_.

 

"Hello Darcy, where are you off to?" She greeted me with a warm smile and soft eyes. "Just the lab, you know Jane can't survive without me. Last week she created a mini black hole. Again." Peper laughed, which is rare. So mission accomplished I guess? The elevator stopped at the lobby and Pepper said goodbye as two men got onto the elevator with me. Nothing seems off about them, Tony has people coming in and out constantly.

 

It only took about a minute to reach the basement, when Jarvis came on the line "Excuse me gentlemen but this is a restricted level. Do you have clearance to enter?" Hearing his accent was kinda calming. It's an improvement from the crappy music. The first man answered, "Yes um, sir. We were sent from Sheild to oversee Dr.Banner's experiment."

 

There was a pause. "Access granted. I apologize for the wait."

 

I led the men to Bruce and Jane; who were practically eye-fucking each other; when the second man asked for the bathroom. I'd use any excuse to get out of the "situation" anyway. "No throne down here, on the fifth floor is a really nice one. I recommend that one for sure." With him gone, that left 6 people in the lab. Bruce, Jane and I, along with the man and two other lab assistants. Jason and Veronica were cool, just kinda spazzy around the major experiments.

 

A minute or two went by when I thought I heard ticking. I suspected that it was one of the lab equipment, or that being around superheroes everyday was making me go crazy. Most likely the latter. But the ticking didn't stop, which really convinced me I was going crazy. I shifted around the lab, and I still could hear the ticking. It got louder when I passed the man. Uh oh. The man was a little jumpy, when I "accidentally" bumped into him.

 

Walking back towards our assistants, the ticking kept going. Good. That meant there was still time left. "Hey guys." They answered with a smile. "Hey Darce what's up?" I cleared my throat and asked them both to go get us some coffees. Which they were used to getting kn a daily basis. They asked if we wanted the regular but I insisted that I'll text them our order. The good coffee was on the 5th floor anyway. I pretended to go with our normal routine. I even asked the "overseer" what he wanted.

 

"And what's your name again? I don't think I caught it." I looked for his reaction. Natasha had taught me interrogation skills, which have finally come in handy. He looked to the left, a sign of lying, "Derek. Derek Jones miss." I tried to shake his hand, but my phone buzzed from Veronica. I Sat down on a nearby stool and texted her back.

 

_'Mystery man has a bomb on him. Inform major staff members and Pepper. Hurry Idk how much time we got.'_

 

_She replied with, 'oh shit I'm on it'_

 

That settles it then. ****"Derek" walked backwards when I reached Jane's side. I whispered to her "he's got a bomb." That's when he laughed and said "Good luck getting out of this one."

 

Then the ticking stopped, and the explosion went off.

 

My ears were ringing, and my vision white. I could hear screaming. It was mine. The three of us were close together, so I was able to find Jane's hand easily. Bruce on the other hand... He was changing. Going Hulk mode. When my line if sight cleared, I could see his body morphing and hear his voice deepening. It was not a pleasant sight at all. But as his body got bigger, it opended up the area of concrete we we're stuck in. I could see Jane's body now and... Oh my God.

 

I screamed and screamed her name. Bruce or rather the Hulk was busy on pushing concrete away and trying to get out. But Jane... _Not my Jane_. She had a rod going right through her body. I touched the rod but it burned my palm. I think something coated it, it felt like acid by the way it was burning. She coughed, and screamed a little until she calmed down too. She looked up at the Hulk, who had skin burning too. (I think that acid stuff was everywhere). Jane then looked at me and smiled.

 

"Oh look. I've been impaled." she laughed but that only brought her more pain. "I can't believe you just said that." I'm crying now. I just feel the tears run down my face. I buried my face into her shoulder, when Mr.Green caused a cement piece to come crashing down again. I continued to cry, but now I'm screaming again. Screaming for help and for the hope that someone comes and helps up. Not just someone. But Steve. I haven't even gotten to tell him how much I love him. _Now I'm going to die without saying it_. This is horrible.

 

I swear I heard his voice. I must really be crazy "C'mon they're under here!" Or not. I hope I'm not crazy. Hulk grunted a little louder, and threw the last piece of rubble out of our way, and there he was standing with Thor. I left Jane's side to jump on him. "Stevie oh my god!" I said right before I kissed his lips. I love his kisses. But I love him even more. "Stevie I love you so much oh my god I thought I was gonna die without you oh my god!" I crashed my lips on his again when he pulled me tighter and said "I love you Darcy, I'll never let anything happen to you."

 

Our moment was broken by Thor clinging to Jane's side. "Jane my love! No!" He was hugging her body, cautious of the rod in her body. He pulled her tight, and brough myeeh myeeh to his hand. Then he flew off towards the hospital. Meanwhile, Bruce returned to his human form, and looked on the verge of tears. I had a horrible feeling that everything was gonna go south. Oh god.

 

~~~That night at the hospital~~~

 

I'm right next to Jane's bed. I'm squeezing her hand as the nurse put in the 2nd shot of pain killers. She flinched, but not too much. Thor and Bruce were on the love seat, with worried expressions on their faces. The nurse dumped the needles, and the doctor put on a pair of blue gloves. "Is she going to make it?" Thor asked. The doctor respond with an "I'm not sure". One nurse shifted Jane to her side. They wee prepping her to pull the metal rod out of her side. When she moved, her face scrunched up and let out a groan of pain. "Careful!" I snapped at the nurse. She gave me a sympathetic look, but I was focused on Jane.

 

The second nurse, (another female) just put on her own pair of plastic gloves. She stood on my side, like she was going to push the rod out on her end. "Are you ready Ms.Foster?" The doctor asked. She nodded, and both nurses put their hands on the rod. She squeezed my hand, and Thor held Bruce's hand. "On 3, 1..2..3!"

 

The rod moved half way out of her, and only a little was poking out of her now. "1..2..3!"

 

It was almost out, but the blood started pouring out of her. The nurse next to me tried to put pressue on the wound, but the blood was freeflowing out onto the table. "Pull the rest out damnit!" Bruce yelled at the doctor who did as he was told. Now more blood was coming out. The nurse ran out of the room, and I couldn't stop the tears coming forward. "Jane please c'mon! Please please I'm begging you! Don't leave me now. I can't do anything on my own and I'll end up burning up the lab an-"

 

She hushed me, her pale lips barely making a thin smile. The room was quiet, except for Thor's sobs muffled by Bruce's shoulder. She began to turn her body towards Bruce and Thor, and made another pained expression as more blood came out of her sides. The nurse from before returned with a gauze. Like that would make a difference. Jane took a deep breath, and I felt a warm hand rubbing my back. I could tell it was Steve, he's gentle with his touch. The doctor was about to tell Steve to leave, but as soon as he stepped forward, I glared daggers at him. He froze, and then proceeded to walk out the door. Jane coughed, and began her speech.

 

"I love all of you. I'm dying yeah, but I want you all to know how much I love you guys. Even if I didn't get to spend much time with you two. Thor, I want you to talk to Sif. I'm obviously not going to be here to marry you, plus she's got a nice ass." ****Thor chuckled, and wiped away his tears. "Bruce, you're incredibly smart. You can do so much in the world. Just keep in your zone and change the world." Bruce smiled, and wiped away his tears. Her body twitched a little, and more blood came gushed out her wounds.

 

She turned back to me, and took another breath. "Darcy, I've loved and cared for you ever since we met in your hometown. You better continue your legacy of tazing. I love you all." She coughed again, but this time blood came out her mouth and dripped down her lips. The steady beeping of her heart monitor went crazy, and no amount of my crying was able to stop it. The doctor rushed back into the room, and pushed me away from Jane's body as they gave it one last attempt at stopping her bleeding. I walked over to Thor and let him pull me into a tight hug. I heard the nurse make Steve leave the room, but I wasn't going to leave Thor's arms right then. I sobbed into his shoulder, and I felt Bruce join our hug as the heart monitor gave out a few... last ...beeps.

 

She was dead. _Actually dead._ Not like in my nightmares,but stone cold dead just a few feet away. "She was my last one. She's gone now. I'm all alone again." I heard Bruce choke out between sobs. "I know Banner. But you are not alone. We will band together in the hard times." Thor was trying to be comforting, but Bruce continued to cry. I pushed Thor and Bruce away. I couldn't believe one of the most important person in my life was dead. This had to be fake. This must be a dream, it has to be right? Right?!

 

I wasn't the one never going to wake up. _It was her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; this won't be the only sad part of this story. I wanna try and make it long, but I will have a happy ending I promise.


	5. Mourn our loss, then find happiness in another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint leaned into Natasha's ear, "I feel like someone is watching us." Natasha whispered back "Must be death. We kinda are at a funeral."  
> Clint shook is head. He always knew when someone was watching, but why at Pepper's funeral? That's what threw him off. "Maybe your right, but maybe you're wrong."

~~~Nearly a month after the tower incident~~~

 

The tower was nearly rebuilt again. Just a floor or two that had construction going on. The upper floors had the living quarters, thankfully most rooms weren't damaged. Darcy's room was one of the lucky ones. But small cloud filled Darcy's room at some points. When she felt depressed from tile to time.

 

Darcy finished the last bit of her makeup, and brushed her hair. It was soothing, but she was still on edge. She was dressed in black, one of her favorite colors. But today it was not her favorite. Normally she felt like black made an outfit stand out, made anyone look good. Today, it reminded her of the death of her soul mate.

 

Darcy walked over to her closet to find a jacket; it was chilly outside. She pulled the item off the hanger when she heard a "Hey."  
Steve had a spare key to her apartment, and she was more than happy for him to come in at any time. She slipped the jacket on and studied Steve's attire.

 

He was wearing a traditional black and white suit, with a silver tie. Nothing special, but he looked mighty fine in that suit. "Damn, you look really good. Like I might rip you out of that suit good." He smiled, and bit his lip. "Well black is definitely your color." He walked over to Darcy, and pulled her into an embrace. Darcy enjoyed the extra body heat, and listening to Steve's heartbeat was comforting. "Are you okay? Funerals are no fun, and it's only been a week since..." Steve let his arms drop, and put his hand under Darcy's chin so he could see her beautiful eyes. "I know what it's like to lose a soul mate. But I have you and that is all that matters right now." Darcy smiled weakly, but a few tears formed in her eyes. "Nothing will be the same Stevie. S-she was like a mother figure to me. She was my family before we met Thor and the team. She was there when I hit rock bottom. _And I've hit rock bottom several times._ "

 

Steve pulled her in for another hug. "We all have baby. Everyone hits rock bottom at one point or another. But the thing is" he lifted her chin up again, "we survive, and we live long and prosper." Steve held up his hand, sporting the Star Trek symbol. Darcy wiped her eyes and gave Steve a playful nudge. "You're such a dork. C'mon let's go, I can't be late for this one." Steve pulled his keys from his pocket and locked the door as they made their way down the hall, hand in hand.

 

~~~43 days after the tower incident~~~

 

Darcy wore the same black dress she wore for Jane's funeral, but with a sapphire necklace Steve got her the day before. She was ready to go, but she was worried about Tony. Darcy looked up to the ceiling "Hey J, is Tony okay?"

 

"Yes Ms. Lewis. But I believe he is having issues with picking an outfit. Shall I get an elevator ready?"

 

"Yeah, don't tell him I'm coming. Thanks J."

 

"Will do Ms. Lewis."

 

When Darcy reached Tony's bedroom, she knocked three times. It only took Tony a few seconds to open the door. When he did he looked surprised to see Darcy. "Shit Lewis. Would of cleaned up the place if I'd known you were coming. Come in."

 

Darcy expected his room to be a mess. Clothes all over the floor; bed filled with different blankets; and plates of food in different areas. But the messiest thing in the room was Tony. Poor Tony. Darcy examined him, puffy eyes, uncombed hair, and his hands shaking. Darcy walked up to him, and tried to give a hug, but he held his hands up to distance them. "Anthony goddamn Stark. You better hug me right now. No excuses." he gave her an 'are you serious' look. Darcy held out her arms, and Tony slowly embraced her. It was a stiff hug at first, but then Darcy felt his body relax as he buried his face into her shoulder. "I miss her so much. I can't live without her. She was the one holding me together Darcy." his sobs were slightly muffled, but Darcy knew almost exactly how he felt. She stroked his hair, "I know Tony. Just let it out." Tony 's cries slowly began to stop, and after a minute or two, he pulled out of their hug.

 

He sniffed, "Do you miss her Darcy?" He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Everyday man. I cry at night, I walk around the lab aimlessly, and at times it feels like I'm completely alone. It feels like my heart was tore out of my chest." Tony huffed, he knew what that felt like. _Literally_. "But I'm healing Tony. Slowly, but I'm healing. Steve comforts me at night, and Bruce and I talk in the lab. I spend afternoons with Thor and Clint, I train with Nat and Sam. I talk with people. I spend time with everyone. Everyone except you." Tony sat at the edge of his bed. He felt a little guilty for not spending time with the team like he used to. "It just feels easier to spend the days in here. Sulking in my bed. Sometimes leaving for food." Darcy sat down next to Tony and put her hand on his thigh. "Sulking does no good alone. I didn't leave my room for a week. Steve had to carry me out the door." He sighed, "at least you have Steve to help you through it. Pep was always there to help me. Drag me out the door, make sure I don't get hammered at parties. But now she's gone. I'm alone." His face met with his palms and he began to cry again. Darcy rubbed his back. She was unsure of what to say.

 

He wasn't wrong, she did have Steve to comfort her. If it wasn't for Tony she might of never met Steve and... That's it!

 

"We both have lost soulmates Tony. It sucks major ass. Jane was like my mother and Pepper was the love of your life." Tony rubbed his eyes again. "What's your point Lewis?" Darcy turned her body so she was facing Tony. "Was Pepper your third soul mate?" He shook his head. "She was second. I haven't found my third yet." Darcy pulled Tony off the bed and walked over to his closet to pick out a tie. "I haven't found mine either. So until then.." she pulled out a navy blue tie, "I'm going to be your third. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

 

~~~Pepper's funeral~~~

 

There were no chairs at Pepper's ceremony, so Darcy huddled in between Steve and Tony. Tony wasn't as warm as Steve but she knew he could use the comfort. Pepper's casket was just set down by Rhodey and a few other officers who knew her personally. Her casket was a cherry wood, and was covered in her favorite flowers. Darcy leaned in to whisper to Tony, "her casket is beautiful. She'd be proud that you put this all together." She grabbed his hand, and he gave her a sincere "thank you."

 

Happy Hogan stepped up to a microphone stand, and cleared his throat. "Today we are gathered here in loving memory of Virgina 'Pepper' Potts. Pepper left us all too soon, and she will truly be missed. She was a hard worker, going from a personal assistant to a CEO within two years. Not an easy feat, but she loved what she did and she did it well. Putting corrupt corporates in their place." Tony laughed, and flicked a runaway tear as Happy continued with the service.

 

Natasha and Clint were on the other side of the group, dressed up as well. They have gone too one too many funerals, so they know the whole process. Clint slid his arm around Nat's waist, and pulled her closer when he heard a sniffle. "Nat, are you crying? Is that my heartless spyassassin showing emotion?" It was true, she tried her best to keep her emotions on the inside. But she was letting it out today. She has known Pepper for years, "Yes I am. Thanks for being supportive. I think I'm allowed to mourn." She rubbed her left eye as Clint pulled her closer again. Happy was almost done with his speech when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. _He had an odd feeling_.

 

Clint leaned into Natasha's ear, "I feel like someone is watching us." Natasha whispered back "Must be death. We kinda are at a funeral."  
Clint shook is head. He always knew when someone was watching, but why at Pepper's funeral? That's what threw him off. "Maybe your right, but maybe you're wrong."

 

Once the service ended, everyone had a moment with her casket; lots of crying going on, most of the group dispersed and returned to their cars. But Tony stayed behind for a few minutes. He stared down at Pepper's gravestone, reading the quote she chose in her will. "Change will happen, whether you like it or not." He pulled his left sleeve back to read her soulmark. ' I'm sorry sir but these records aren't complete.' They met because she caught errors in his accounts. She was brilliant, and she kept him steady when he was about to go overboard. But maybe her quote was right. He was going downhill without her. Darcy pointed it out earlier. He squatted down, and touched the tombstone. "I love you. Thank you for loving me back. I promise I won't let you down anymore. I'll see you in the afterlife. Tell my dad I said hi."

 

He got back up, and began walking towards his car. It was quiet at the cemetery, besides the sound of cars leaving and a rustling sound. He whipped around and scanned the area. A nearby tree was slightly swaying back and forth. "Must be the wind" he guessed. He sat down in his Mercedes, took a deep breathe and started the engine. "Darcy is there for me. And so is the rest of the team. I'll make it. I'll make it." He drove off, continuing his internal monologue.

 

In the oak tree he waited. His vision was limited in the branches, but he continued to wait until the coast was clear. He listened for any roar of an engine to leave earshot, and then dropped down. He scanned the area, and put his finger on the comn in his ear. _"Target's team is vulnerable. Mission is a go."_

 

His contact in the other line replied with a quick "Return to checkpoint for mission details." He scanned the area once again, finding the dark hummer that was sent to retrieve him. He jogs over, and gets into the vehicle. Soon he would get back to his handlers. Soon he would begin an important mission. _That should please Mr.Pierce._


	6. Who the hell is Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Captain America 2 and Age of Ultron, Steve finally brings home Bucky. But having him meet Darcy for the first time didn't go as planned....

 

 

~~~Magical Time Skip~~~

 

"Cap, listen. I know you and Sam have worked hard to bring James home." Natasha spoke in a whisper to him, worried about what their "guest" would do if he heard her pleads. "I understand your concerns, but this is Bucky. He's not brainwashed anymore."

 

She sighed, she knew the side effects of mind control all too well. They weren't pretty. "I know that, but there are still the side effects Steve. He will be violent, and he _will_ lash out eventually." He huffed in offense "so we work with him. Just like we helped out Clint after New York; just like we helped Tony through his panic attacks. Please Nat, he's my soulmate. I can't lose him again." 

 

She raised her voice, "And what about Darcy! What if he strikes her?! We all care about her too!"

 

He was about to continue their argument, when Bucky stepped in. "Who's Darcy?" His chest tightened. He loved Darcy, and he also loved Bucky. Natasha stepped back, giving them space. "Darcy... Is my second soulmate." It took a second for the information to process through his head. Emotions began to flow to the surface. "Steve oh my god! You finally found another one! This is great!" He threw himself into Steve's arms. "C-can I meet her?" He froze, of course he wanted them to meet. But it wouldn't get to be intimate; meeting one on one with each other. The whole team would probably have knives at his throat if anything went slightly south. 

 

"Yes. I want you to meet her." Natasha and Sam were about to protest, when Tony burst into the room. "If he's going to meet her, I'm going with you two." His face was serious, and was staring daggers at everyone in the room. They withered slightly, Bucky the most. He nodded, and looked up to Steve. He missed staring into his baby blues for so long.  _Too long._ Tony let out the breath he held. "She's a floor down in the lab. I'll bring her to your apartment. Then you'll be introduced. Don't fuck it up or you won't be staying in my tower. Soulmate or not." The last words hurt to say, and he couldn't look Steve in the eyes. "I promise." 

 

Darcy was exploring Tony 's music selection; pleased to find it filled with classic and modern rock. "Yo Banner, which playlist do you want me to start up? 80's or 90's?" Bruce stopped fidgeting with his tools, and pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm in the mood for some 90's." She smiled and selected the playlist. Returning to his station, Bon Jovi's "Always" started up. 

 

It was a bit of a slow song, but she liked it nonetheless. Songs like that always got her thinking.. "Hey Bruce?" 

 

"Yeah?" he switched out screwdrivers. "Are you lonely? In the lab here, without Jane and all.." She sat at the edge of his desk. They hadn't talked much about Jane, but most of their wounds had healed. Thor had gone home to Asgard to have a little alone time. He needed to catch up with his family. "We all grieve in different ways Darce. I'm lonely in the lab sometimes, I can't lie about that." It felt like her stomach dropped. She shouldn't of asked. Now or never she supposed.

 

"Did you ever find your third?" She layed her hand on his shoulder, sliding her thumb back and forth. "No Darcy, I didn't. I only have two soulmates. Just like Natasha." Two? That was rare. She hadn't even realized Nat only had two. Did that make them feel more complete? Or more lonely? "Oh. If you don't mind me asking" (even though he's trapped in her conversation) "Who's your first?" His shoulders sagged, and he sighed. 

 

"Her name is Betty Ross. First love, first time, first soul mate. After the other guy started showing up, she didn't. I felt like it was safer for me to be alone." Ouch. There was a small pinch in her chest. 

 

She didn't like to hear that Bruce was alone. He was way too kind of a person to be left in the gutter. "Well, now that you have control of Mr. green; do you think you two could..reconnect?" He froze, and was staring into the wall. She waved a hand in front of his face. "I haven't thought about that Darcy. That doesn't seem like a bad idea." He got up and hugged her. "Thank you." she hugged him back. It made her uncomfortable to see her close friends/family not be with their soulmates. But she was helping Tony, and she just encouraged Bruce to find Betty Ross. Maybe things would work out okay after all. 

 

They both returned to work on his attempt at recreating a light-saber. She flipped through songs until she found one with a strong guitar solo. Dancing around the lab, with her trusty air guitar, she got him to do the same. They jumped up onto the tables, strumming their guitars like pros. "Look at you two nerds."

 

Tony was leaning against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear. Darcy offered a hand, "Join us?" Tony took her hand, but pulled her down instead. "Actually there is something important going on. And you need to be there. Also Bruce, Clint and Natasha said to be downstairs in five minutes or your lab will suffer." he hopped down off of the table, and turned off the music. "Might as well." He said as they all walked out, and towards separate elevators. "What's so important? We were jamming out bro." He hung his arm around her shoulder, "you'll see."

 

~~~

 

Bucky was pacing back and forth, hands rubbing together. Steve took him to his apartment, escorted by Sam. He and Sam talked on the flight to the tower, he was charming and appeared to be trustworthy. Tony stark however, was not as kind. He didn't take it personally, after all he was a ghost assassin just a few months ago. Breaking off from Hydra (and destroying it) was something he needed to do alone. He wasn't anticipating Steve and Sam to show up early. Steve.. He was going to meet his _other_ soul mate. This was a big step, it was nerve racking.

 

"Bucky. Please sit down. I'm just as nervous as you are." He pulled him down into the chair next to his. Bucky looked around the room. Their apartment was neat, and was decorated nicely. It reminded him of the small flat they had in Brooklyn. It felt like last week they were making his mom's spaghetti for dinner. It pained him to think about his past. And all it's _darkness_. 

 

He cleared his throat. "What's she like? Does she treat you right?" Steve smiled, he always felt safe when he smiled like that. "Yeah buck. She makes me feel like I'm the world. She made me feel like you were there this whole time loving me like you did back in '42." She was compassionate, took care of his Stevie. He would need to find a way to make it up to her. For taking care of his little (or not so little) Steve. 

 

"What's she look like? Is she prettier than any dame we took dancing?" His cheeks were tinted pink. She really had him in the clouds. "Oh gosh Bucky. In the year and a half we've been together, not a single day goes by that I don't think about how beautiful she is. Her hair is dark, contrasting beautifully against her pale skin. She's so full of life. Its amazing. But the one thing that has me hooked is her eyes Buck." 

 

The door opened, and a young woman walked in. Followed by Mr. Stark. Bucky stood up, as Steve began his speech about her eyes. He walked over to her, picked up her hand, and kissed it. Trying his best to be a gentleman. She was blushing, and he took a good look at her eyes. They were a pure dark blue. So beautiful he could stare into them all day. 

 

_**"Your eyes are so beautiful, simular to the ocean."** _

__

_**"If mine are the ocean, yours are the sky."** _

 

 _Holy shit._  Did they just... They did! "Steve did they.." Tony trailed off. Steve followed him up with a "yup." Darcy was still blushing, a little confused as to who the hell just said her words. "It was Bucky... All along." Steve whispered to himself. She looked at him confused, "Babe I think you got some explaining to do. And don't leave out a single detail or your Harley will be paying the price." 

 

Bucky smiled, his body felt warmer than it had in awhile. He liked this girl. She was beautiful, and sassy. 

 

_And she was his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on having this as my main story/series, and the rest be smaller series or just one shots. But it's all going time come full circle soon.


	7. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has been feeling a little trapped in the tower. So how does she solves that problem, take everyone camping! Who doesn't a love a little bonding. Some.. More than others.

__

__

Including Bucky into their normal routine wasn't hard at all, it was incredibly easy. Now instead of one _sexy super soldier_ showing up at her lab, two met her with warm embraces. Steve and Bucky spent most of their time together, catching up on the years that passed. Darcy was a little unsure about Bucky, but within the days that followed she began to love him just like she loved Steve.

 

She was fully prepared to love him, what she wasn't prepared for, was the PTSD that followed him. The first time it happened, was when Bucky finally joined them in their bed. Darcy slept in the middle, with Steve behind her and Bucky in the front. It was around four in the morning, when he started shifting around in the bed. Then came the screams.

 

Bloodcurtling screams came from him. His hands gripping the sheets, Darcy jumped out of the bed. Steve launched himself over, then held his arms down. "Bucky! Bucky! Bucky calm down! You're safe here. You're safe they can't hurt you!" The screaming stopped, and he opened his eyes. His baby blues, full of tears.

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried as Steve pulled him into a comforting embrace. "Shhh. Its okay. I'm here. Everything will be okay." He cooed. Darcy her eyes sting. Steve looked towards her, "Go to Tony 's room baby. We need some alone time." She nodded, and headed out the door.

 

"Darcy? Are you having issues sleeping again? I have some tea... Were you crying?" Tony pulled her into his room, rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "It's Bucky. He-" Tony cut in, "Oh no did he hurt you? What'd he do I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him." She shook her head. "No, he just started screaming, screaming like he was in pain." Tony pulled her into a hug as she began to tear up. "What did they do to him Tony? I-I don't know how to help him." He petted her hair. "That's okay Lewis. Sam can help him. He helps veterans like him. Lets get you to bed." He led her to the bed, and pulled her tightly against him as she finished wiping away the last of her tears.

 

~~~

 

Clint was up early, rummaging the kitchen for food. Tony accompanied Darcy down the hall to the kitchen, craving some coffee. "Morning Darcy, what are you and Tony doing up this early?" She smiled, and walked over to the fridge to start cooking breakfast. "Dude. It's ten. I'm surprised everyone else isn't up." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Where's captain crunch and cyborg?"

 

"I'm an independent woman who don't need no man. Besides, I spent the night with Tony." Tony sipped from his coffee mug, and set it on the counter. "Pancakes or waffles?" She put a finger to her lip, "Did I make waffles this week?" He shrugged, "Not that I recall." She grinned "Then waffles we shall feast upon!"

 

Darcy layed out the bacon in a paper towel ( _She was anti grease_ ), when Natasha and Bruce sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. "Shrek and Fiona are awake!" Tony mumbled, earning a smack from Clint. "Fuck you too Stark." Nat replied, reaching for the half empty coffe pot. "Language!" Darcy covered her mouth. "Oh my god I'm turning into him." she whispered to herself. Tony and Clint snickered, "Jarvis? Bring the old men downstairs please."

 

"Yes sir."

 

Darcy scooped a pair of waffles onto several plates, and unplugged the waffle maker. "Good morning Darce." Steve's voice. "Morning babe. Grab you and Bucky a plate and sit at the table with us." She tidied up the kitchens bit before grabbing her own plate and sitting next to Bucky at their large dining table. A few seats were empty. Ouch, bad memories. She pushed them to the deepest parts of her mind. Oh yeah. Happy times from here on out.

 

Bucky was quiet. He ate quietly, chewed quietly and didn't lift his eyes from his plate. Small talk went around the table, Clint and Tony joking about missions; Bruce and Nat discussing his upcoming date next week with Betty Ross. It was nice to see Bruce smiling again. He's getting through his blue period. "Hey Lewis to earth?" She snapped her head towards Clint. She must of zoned out. "Oh, sorry."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "You turned into a mute for a second there. Everything okay?" She opened her mouth, but paused. She felt Bucky's flesh hand rest on top of her thigh. She sighed, "I don't know. Have you guys been feeling a little.. Trapped in the tower?" Silence. She blushed in embarrassment. "Maybe it's just me. I'm in the lab most of the time and I guess I don't get out mu-" Nat cut her rambling off. "Actually yeah. I've felt a little cooped up lately. Maybe we should all get out?"

 

A few nodded, but no one spoke. They all pursed their lips together, except for Bucky. "C-can we go camping? In a tent?" Her heart melted a little. Tony pulled out his Stark phone, "On or off the grid?" "Off." His voice picking up more volume than last like. The pitch in his voice changing each time he spoke.

 

"Pack your stuff guys. We'll leave in three hours." Tony announced, and started to pick up empty plates at the table. Darcy looked at Bucky, he had a smile on his face. He rarely smiled. Maybe she could help him after all.

 

~~~

 

Bruce and Tony threw their bags over their shoulders. The cargo ramp descended slowly, revealing a farm house in the distance. "Woah. Where are we Clint? We aren't trespassing are we?" Darcy asked curiously. "Not at all. This is my farm." Steve raised an eyebrow, "Your farm?" He nodded. "Its where Nat and I went on our breaks. C'mon, there's a few acres of dense forest for us to camp in." He hopped off the ramp, followed by the rest of the team.

 

After half an hour of light hiking, the team found a flat area to set up the tents. Darcy insisted on no technology or fancy gear, so they used spare tents Natasha and Clint had stored away. Clint and Bruce were putting the metal pole framework together to the larger, three-man tent. Meanwhile Nat and Darcy set up the smaller, two-man tents.

 

Tony digged up a hole for the fire pit. Steve and Bucky axed away at a large log near by. Nat watched as Tony stared a little too long at Steve. She snapped her fingers, "Checkin out his woodpile Stark?" Tony blushed and went back to setting up the tinder in the fire pit. It took maybe an hour for the camp to be completely set up, and the sun was already starting to set. Bucky dragged some fallen trees around the fire, and everyone except Clint was seated.

 

"Chicken or Hamburgers?" Darcy got up to grab some blankets. "Burgers tonight, chicken tomorrow. And hot dogs for lunch." The pop up grill sizzled from the burgers as Darcy wrapped Bruce and Natasha in the first blanket. Then she wrapped the second around Steve and Tony. The last blanket was the smallest, and she saved it for her and Bucky. He smiled at her gesture, and pulled her closer to him. He was warm, incredibly warm. His real fingers petted her hair, and she let out a sigh.

 

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" She whispered into his chest. He squeaked out a "Please." She worked her fingers into his metal ones. He was happy, which made her chest feel fuzzy and warm. She needed to protect him. Keep him safe. And most importantly, she needed to treat him just like she treated Steve.

 

_She needed to love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay camping! So I wanna know, are you guys okay with another "tragedy" happening to Darcy? No one is gonna die I promise, just getting an upgrade. I'm planning it already, just wondering if you guys would be okay with it.


	8. Into the woods pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of camping. The team will be camping for 4 nights. Who knows what could happen on the trails...

Bruce unzipped the large tent, and went inside, followed by Clint and Natasha. "Promise me you won't spoon me Clint?" "Nope." Bruce sighed, and shifted around in the tent. "Good night everyone." Nat announced as she zipped up the tent.

 

The team said their good nights, settling down for the night. Darcy doused the fire as Tony packed up the food into the ice chests. "Coming Lewis?" He asked. She shook her head, and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I plan on cuddling with a super soldier. And so are you." He gulped, looking over at Steve. " _Chill_. We can switch tomorrow night."

 

She walked off, smile on her face as she approached her super soldiers. She gave Steve a kiss, and sent him to bed.

 

Bucky was already in their tent, slouching as he stared at the "window" to his right. "Hey. You okay?" Darcy zipped up the tent, and crawled over to him. His head turned in her direction, his face did not. "How are you so comfortable with.. All of this?" He asked, little emotion in his tone. His winter solid expression ( or lack of) across his face. She smiled, and set her hand on his cheek.

 

"I'm not entirely sure. After running after Thor and Jane for so long, I just-" He cut her off. "Jane?" Darcy slouched. Hearing her name still made her flinch, but it didn't hurt like before. "Jane is my- or was- my platonic soul mate. She died a few months ago." Emotion found it's way onto his face. A small pain pinpricked at the back of his head, memories coming through in flashes. "Hey. Its okay, I've moved on. I have you two now."

 

His eyes bore into hers. She was right. He was hers, just like Steve. He smiled, a warm sensation filling Darcy's chest. "After living at the tower, after being surround by amazing people, I just embraced the chaos. Sorta." Her smile brought joyous memories to Bucky. "Am I the chaos?"

 

Darcy bit her lip. "Oh my Thor no. You and Steve are the highlights of my life. We've both been through shit Buck, you especially. I want to be by your side when shit hits the fan. And don't you ever think otherwi-"

 

His lips met hers.

 

 _Warmth, love, compassion_. So many emotions going through them. He was slow, but Darcy didn't care. She was finally kissing him. Eventually, he pulled back. A large smile (the first one in days) gave Darcy an answer to any questions she had. "Cuddle?" She offered. And cuddle they did.

 

Bucky shivered in his sleep, it woke her slightly, and she layed her head in his chest. The shivering stopped, and thankfully he didn't have any night terrors. Maybe Darcy was exactly what he needed all along.

 

~~~The next afternoon~~~

 

"Alright, I am mandating all of you to go on at least two hikes. Whoever is going with me on one right now say I." Darcy set her back pack on the ground. Most of the team were laid back in fold chairs, or laying in the tents relaxing. Tony lazily raised his arm, "I." "I." Bucky And Steve said in unison. The final person to agree going was Clint. "Yay. I got supplies packed. Just, I don't know, gear up?" She shrugged.

 

"Do you know where we are going Lewis?" Darcy pulled a camera out of her bag. "Nope. We could break branches or lead a trail of pebbles. Like Hansel and Gretel." She adjusted the lens on her Canon. "Ooh. Dibs on being Hansel." Clint chuckled, arm over his eyes as he layed in the tent next to Bruce. "Hardey-har. I have dibs on the candy house."

 

"Why? You got enough candy already." Steve smirked as Darcy tensed up in embarrassment. Everyone laughed, even Bucky. "Keep it PG captain." Bruce flipped another page of his book.

 

This is what they all needed. A relaxed environment; no work, just goofing around with friends. Plus one for Darcy.

 

Trail of breadcrumbs, that's what they did. They snapped branches as they went along, easing any concerns of getting lost. Darcy lead the hike, camera hanging from her neck. Steve and Tony offered to carry the backpack, but Clint already had it over his shoulder before anyone could argue.

 

They walled silently, for the first twenty minutes at least. Darcy hushed the group, and brought them to a small stop. She lifted her camera, and pointed the lens towards the trees. A few clicks, and then the branches shook as something left it's spot. "Clint, I found your cousin." She giggled as she showed the picture to Bucky. He passed the camera down the line. "Damn. This is a really good picture Darce. Where'd you learn to shoot like this?" Tony asked. "Majored in poli-science. Minored in photography." She shrugged as the camera was returned to her hands.

 

They continued walking, making a few comments on the nature and petty jokes between Tony and Clint.

 

"How was spooning Bruce?" He joked. "How was spooning Rogers?" He snickered. Tony and Steve blushed, and they trekked on in silence. Bucky heard a sound, and grew concerned. He didn't voice his concerns until the sound was loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Darcy squinted towards the tree line, and gasped. "Waterfall!" she exclaimed.

 

After another ten minutes of walking, they finally found an opening in the trees. A small stream ran quickly into a gushing waterfall, into a pool further below. " _Dude. We. Are. Going. Swimming_." Darcy stuck a hand into the water. "It's not that cold. Pretty lukewarm actually. Clint set the bag aside on a stump. "Last one in cooks dinner!"

 

He and Darcy began to strip, and the rest were hardly able to argue before Clint jumped in. They looked over the edge in horror, but he researfaced a few seconds later. "Jump in! Don't be a pussy!"

 

Darcy was about to jump before Bucky grabbed her arm. "Don't hurt yourself." She smiled at his concern, and pecked him on the lips. "You aren't the only ones who get to be dangerous." And she jumped.

 

Tony was still pulling off his jeans before Bucky was already in his boxers. He swan dived off the edge, and cheers from Clint and Darcy echoed over the roar of the water fall. Steve looked back at Tony, who was finally in his Calvin Klein's. He blushed hard, and so did Tony. "If I die, at least you finally saw me in my Calvins." The billionaire was into the water before Steve could reply. "Can't beat em, join em."

 

~~~

 

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Bruce asked confused at the group of gigglers. Darcy snorted, "We jumped off a cliff! It was really thrilling! We all have to go tomorrow I'm serious." The hikers had returned to camp merry as ever, and Natasha wasn't happy about most of their clothes being soaked. "Stupid. Every single one of you. Change your clothes, it's getting dark."

 

Clint grumbled as he entered his tent, Darcy and Bucky entered theirs in the same fashion. "Who's got dinner duty?" "STEVE!" The group chanted in unison. "I was the last to jump." He explained. Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Really? Mr. America was the last? Captain _-I jump out of planes with no parachute_ was the last one to jump? I'm shocked." He held a hand to his chest in exaggeration.

 

Bucky popped out of the tent, along with Darcy. "I'm sorry, what? Did you say he jumped with out a parachute?" Bucky's tone had some sarcasm, but just enough to make it terrifying. It wasn't his usual Brooklyn accent, nor his winter soldier scruff. "Ooooh. Steve's in the dog house!" Clint snickered. "Damn right he is." Darcy tried to hold back a laugh. But any attempt she made failed.

 

The hot dogs filled their stomachs. Each member had at least two, except for Clint. _He had five_. Darcy passed around her camera for each pair under the blankets to scroll through. Darcy's trio claimed the large blanket, with her sitting in their laps. Bruce and Tony shared a blanket, but Tony 's face contempt. One by one, almost everyone retreated to their tents. Including Darcy.

 

Left at the fire was just Bucky and Steve. Not speaking, not with their mouths at least. Their blue eyes never parted. Each with a hidden kindness that spoke to each other.

 

" _I love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay. Waterfall fun! This section should either be 3-4 parts long. Then a chapter or two of random shenanigans before I start up the next arc.   
> Vote 1 or 2 below if:   
> 1\. Upcoming story arc brings Thor home.  
> 2\. Upcoming story arc reveals someone's third soulmate


	9. Into the woods pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in her head clicked.

 

 

 

Cliff jumping gets even more exciting every time she jumps. For a few seconds she's just weightless, then suddenly she's engulfed in cold water. Total adrenaline rush.

 

"Okay so we've been here for the past three days. And jumped over the waterfall hundreds of times. Got any ideas for today?" Darcy swam up to Clint and Bucky, who we're relaxing at the edge of the "pool". Bruce and Natasha were sun tanning, meanwhile Tony and Steve were back at camp.

 

"I don't know. How much did you pack from your reserves?" Smirking, "Was saving it for tomorrow night. But there's enough for tonight too." Bruce sat up. "Hershey 's?" She nodded. "Yessss."

 

Bucky was talkative on the hike back to camp. That was good. Guess jumping off cliffs is a great team building excersise. _Plus one for Darcy._

Clint whistled at the empty camp. "Steve? Tony? You two here?" They searched around the camp. Worry and panic went through Bucky's body. Darcy Just shrugged and walked towards one of the smaller tents. Unzipping the door, she presented two grown men sleeping. "My boys are heavy sleepers." She grinned.

 

"Your boys?" Bucky questioned. "Yeah. Tony hasn't found his third so I stepped in." He nodded. And climbed into the tent. "Coming?" "Nah. I'll start setting up dinner with Clint. Barton opened his mouth to argue, but Nat gave him a look. "Thanks Natty."

 

Surprisingly, Bucky has not eaten smores before. Tony chuckled his expression when he took his first bite. His eyes widened and a small smile was on his face. "These are really good!" He said with a mouthful. The team giggled as he chowed down another smore. Darcy smiled at her puppy dog. How fortunate that Darcy got Bucky _and_ Steve as soulmates.

 

As the team, her team, laughed and roasted marshmallows, she reflected on the past year. Metting Steve, losing Jane and Pepper, working with Bruce, and meeting Bucky. Her soulmates. Her family. Her team was practically her family. Steve, Bucky and Tony at the center of it.

 

Tony.. Losing Pepper was so hard on him. Now look at him, smiling and laughing, chocolate in his facial hair. Losing Pepper brought him closer to her and.. Steve. Somthing in her head clicked.

 

"I got Tony duty tonight." Darcy said as she packed up the food. "Hey!" Tony grinned. She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Goodnight everyone." She announced and disappeared into the tent.

 

They laid on their backs, Darcy's head on his chest. They both stared at the "roof" of the tent, listening as someone zipped up their tent. She turned onto her side. "Hey Tony? I kinda realized something today."

 

He sat up. "What is it?" She bit her lip. "Well.. I haven't seen your soulmarks."

 

Expecting him to freak out, he calmly pulled off his sweatshirt, and rolled his right sleeve up. "This is Rhodey's.

 

" _ **You have to be an idiot Stark** "_.

 

Loopy print wrapped around his bicep. Darcy ran a finger and smiled. "Guess some things don't change." He nudged her shoulder. "Your turn." Oh, right. He has not seen her soulmarks either. She pulled up her jeans, revealing Jane's soulmark.

 

_**"If you have any ideas on how to fix this, I'm all ears".** _

 

Jane's cursive always made her smile, and brought fond memories as well. She met Jane when she drove through her home town. Following some astrological issue.

 

Tony rolled up his left sleeve, neat cursive across his tricep. 

 

 _"_ ** _I'm sorry sir these records aren't complete._ "**.

 

"Pepper was an assistant for almost a year and I had never met her until then." Darcy noticed that the cursive was simular to Jane's. Must be a reflection of the professional ladies. She cleared her throat. "A-and your third?"

 

If she was right, then this was the time to prove it. He blushed slightly. "It's um.." "Under your shirt? So are mine." She bit her tounge. She was getting ahead of herself. She may be wrong. _But she might be right._

 

"Yeah. I guess you want to see it?" She nodded. He rolled up his shirt, shivering at the cold air hitting his skin. There they were. Two words in neat cursive.

 

" _ **Mr. Stark**_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such the long wait! But here it is!


	10. Can you even see a treeline?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could she of been so blind? How did she not notice all of the signs. Must of been distracted by her super soldier boyfriends. Yep. That's why."

__

Darcy kept quiet during the day. She was too busy studying Tony and Steve's enteractions. Cracked a joke here or there, but mostly just.. _Watching_.

 

She did not mean to be so silent, it sort of happened. Now she understood why Bucky was so quiet. Because of that, Bucky was the only one who noticed her abmornal slience.

 

He didn't speak up until their daily trip to the waterfall. They were floating ontop of the water, away from everyone else. Darcy was preoccupied with her thoughts. How could she of been so blind? How did she not notice all of the signs. Must of been distracted by her super soldier boyfriends. Yep. That's why.

 

"Darce? How come you're so quiet doll?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" Bucky splashed some water at her. "You've hardly spoken all morning. Something wrong?" She splashed back. "Just thinking. You're always quiet, doesn't mean anything's wrong." she paused. "Right?"

 

He swam closer to her. "No sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek. "You are the talkative one. This a little odd for you to be this quiet." Should she tell him? There was a tiny chance she was wrong, and she did not want Tony or Steve's feelings to be hurt. False hope was the _last_ thing Tony needed.

 

"Well.. I think I made a connection. Theres an itty bitty chance I'm wrong but I'm pretty positive I'm right." He raised an eyebrow, "Connection to what?" She looked around. No one was near them. Either on the beach or another corner of the pool. _All clear for confession._

 

"To Tony's third. I have an idea who it is." Bucky went silent. "It's Steve isnt it." Her eyes widened. "How did you.." "I've had a feeling. Been watching. Didn't have any proof really. "

 

"I do. We shared soulmarks. And the writing matched up." He smirked. "Gonna tell them?" Smiling, she nodded. "Tonight maybe. Will you help?" "Anything for you doll."

 

~~~

 

"Good meal for the last night." Clint said, passing out the burgers he grilled. "Din din!" Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Did you just.. _Oh my god he did_ ". Everyone giggled except for the triad (soon to be a quad). "What?" Steve asked. Tony stopped laughing to say "Clint quoted a Shrek movie." Darcy laughed lightly. Now understanding what was happening. She watched as Tony looked at Steve lovingly as he and Bucky were confused.

 

Shits and giggles aside, everyone had a nice meal. Bucky's new favorite food (smores) filled everyones cheeks. Natasha attempted to play the chubby bunny game, dropping out at 5 marshmallows.

 

Last night, perfect mood, great timing to reveal someone's soulmate.

 

Natasha and Clint helped Darcy pack up the food and the gear, and headed off to bed. Bruce left for the bathroom, a.k.a. some bushes away from camp. "Well, I feel like hitting the hay. Coming Darcy?" Steve asked. Now or never. "Actually, there is somthing I need to talk to you about."

 

Tony tried to inch away, but Darcy stopped him. "You're both gonna want to sit down." Steve looked over to Bucky, who silently nodded. "Oookay."

 

Alright.  
_Here goes nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last of this story.   
> *Edit: I'm going to be ending this story and my other story soon. But don't worry, the next series is going to be filled with rarepares including: Hawksilver and Thorki, and some not so rarepares including: Stucky and WinterWidow!  
> Hope you guys have been enjoying this series!


	11. Out of the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the circle is complete.  
> So is this story.

****

__

"Darcy is somthing wrong?" Steve asked nervously. "No, kinda the opposite in fact." Darcy pulled Steve and Tony next to her, Bucky sitting behind Steve for comfort.

 

"Lewis your worrying me." Darcy smiled foldly, rubbing her thumb over Steve's hand. She exhaled, mentally bracing herself to give the news. "Alright this is a big announcement.." she paused. And exhaled again. "I'm not your second soul mate Steve." Steve and Tony looked confused. "What?!" They whispered in unison. "I'm not your second _, I am your third._ "

 

Bucky rubbed his back as he processed what she just said. What did she mean? I've never met my third, what's she going on about? Who's my second then? So many questions ran through his mind. But only a sentence made it's way onto his lips. "I've never met my third Darcy." "Yes you have." Bucky replyed. Darcy smiled, "Yeah. You patriotic idiot."

 

Tony snickered. Steve would of laughed at her joke, but a small patch of anxiety grew inside his chest. If I have met my third, who are they? Where are they? Did I meet them before the war? "Darcy, if I've met my third, who is it? Are they alive? Do you know who they are? Has som-" She put a finger to his lips. Silencing him. "I know who they are. They're okay. In fact, they're with us right now." Steve was confused, Tony as well.

 

"I-I don't understand." Steve shook his head. Butterflies filled her stomach, her knees shaking. "Tony pull up your shirt." He was even more confused, "What? Why?" "Just trust me."

 

Slowly, Tony lifted his sweat shirt and his t-shirt up to his collarbone. "Look Steve." She pointed to the middle of his chest, where his words were inked. It took a minuete of staring at the words for it to click. "Darcy.. Are you saying.." Tony asked. She nodded happily. Steve pressed his finger underneath Tony's "heart", against his mark. Tony blushed, and pulled his shirt down. "Lewis, how can you be so sure. I'm thrilled don't get me wrong, but how did you know?"

 

Darcy pulled up her own layers, just below her bra. She pointed to the right side of her ribcage, where Steve's mark was inked nicely. "I matched us up. The handwriting is the same." Tony's eyes filled with tears of joy, and Darcy pulled down her shirt. Bucky gave Steve a squeeze, "It's him punk. I can assure you that." Steve turned around, "Pull it down my left shoulder. I.. I just want to make sure."

 

Tony did as instructed, hesitating a bit.

 

" ** _Captain_** ".

 

His mix between cursive and print was inked across his shoulder. Releasing the shirt, Steve turned around to be met by Tony's embrace. "Its really you!" They hugged each other tightly as Bucky slug his arm around Darcy's hip. "We did good." Darcy leaned against his chest. "Yeah, we did."

 

~~~

 

"C'mon love birds grab the ice chests!" Clint said as he threw the tent bags over his shoulder. "Coming from an _actual bird._ " Bruce snickered. Announcing their relationship to the team went smoothly, Natasha was the happiest of all really. Turns out she's been shipping them for months.

 

Now if loading the gear onto the quinjet were that easy. "That's the last of it." Darcy said as she checked the cargohold. "Good. Now buckle up." Clint said as he pressed his hand on the lever to shut the cargo door. He paused, and looked out into the distance. Focusing on the farmhouse, he closed his eyes.

 

" _Thank you Laura._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! I'm not the best writer but I enjoyed writing this one so much.  
> I may of been cruel in the begining, but I did promise a happy ending!  
> Thank you all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at your loved ones. Some may be gone, some may of left; but those who truly love you will stay with you till the grave.


End file.
